Werewolves,Animagus, Vampires Oh My!
by GreyDeath Wolf
Summary: It is the 3rd year for Harry Potter but this story is not about him, It's about the three new students who are part of a group, the 2nd generation of the Marauders! Vann, Ana, and Zek go on many adventures and later this becomes a love triangle. R&R plz!


I do not own anything related to Harry Potter the movies, books, etc

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter the movies, books, etc. Thank you. Hehe.

Ana and Vann sat in the small compartment alone. Ana was reading her special book and messy black haired boy was tapping on the window. He was bored out of his mind. Impatiently making the noises louder with each note. "Is there anything to do in this stupid train?" he said, shredding the silence. Ana looked up from her book and grinned. "Why don't you read that book I gave you for your birthday?" He sat up, bearing over the brunette. Vann quickly snatched the book from her hands and flipped the pages. "Hey, HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled reaching out. He sat down and held it up high, madly waving it in the air. When Ana touched the tip of the book, the compartment door slid open with a crack. A teen with messy black hair and round reading glasses that looked remarkably like Harry Potter, stood at the door way. He held up a bundle of firecrackers and "oooh" at the sight before him. Ana did grab her book but found herself in a…interesting position. She fell on top of her friend right when the door opened and Zek gasped. Vann quickly and gently, pushed his friend off and tried to explain what happened while Ana was doing the same. "I swear mate, it wasn't what you thought it was. I-" Zek burst out into laughter and almost dropped his stash. When he was done, he proposed a plan, "Want to set these off in the Slytherin Compartment?"

Remus Lupin sat alone in his compartment. He needed silence to think about what he was about to risk. The lives of almost all the students, at Hogwarts. He sighed to himself thinking that there is no other way, except to take the potion Snape recommended to him. Well, he didn't really recommend it; it was like an order in the form he put it in.

FIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS. BAAMMM.BIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG. SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. FLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG.

The professor walked into the hall, trying to see what the commotion was all about. A girl and 2 boys that both reminded him of someone where running away from an explosion or what seemed to be, fire works flying everywhere. The kids were laughing while they were running. The girl was ahead and OMFPH.

Lupin's P.O.V.

OMFPH! The brunette ran into me. She sat on the floor rubbing her head and groaning. I stood up, being used to getting knocked down alot, and extended a hand out to help her. She looked behind her to see where what became of her friends. A cold, icy voice filled the compartments. "WHO DID IT?" Professor Snape asked the children. My instincts kicked in. I quickly shoved the kids into my compartment and signaled them to hide under the seats. They obliged happily. SHHHHHF. The compartment door slid open much to my non surprise. My fellow professor stood angrily in the door way.

"Hello…Remus. Have you seen any…Delinquents? Some one has set off firecrackers in my houses…compartment. I thought it was Potter and his group but they are not to be found." He said in a melancholy tone. I smiled as best as I could. "Sorry Severus, I assure you that I didn't see anyone but the sparks and yelling." Snape narrowed his eyes as if to know that I was lying. My smile grew wider and he walked slowly out into the hall. I closed the door and sighed deeply. "It's alright, he's gone. You can come out now and tell me what exactly happened." The messy black haired boy came out first; his smile reminded him of someone. "Ello, The name is Padfoot!" he said.

No one's P.O.V.

Memories filled the professor, who stared blankly at the boy. He remembered that he looked just like Sirius. That would mean that the possibility of that boy being an animagus was high. Just then a second boy popped out from underneath. "Prongs here." JAMES! He would be James. He looked like James and Harry but…then that girl must be.  
The brunette crawled out and dusted off her shirt while extending a hand. "And I am Ana, Moony is my other name. Sorry for the running into you." Professor Lupin probably looked like he was going to die of shock. He suddenly realized that he was staring at her too long and shook his head. She had scratches over her face and a band-aid was over her left cheek. 'No, she couldn't be, No, NO! I refuse to believe that she is what I am' he yelled subconsciously in his head. "Uh, Professor, I think it's safe to go...uh go back wouldn't you think so.?" She asked breaking his thoughts. "Right, right, run along, now, don't get caught!" he said back the fleeing student's. The door quietly closed and Lupin inhaled deeply, "What am I to do?"

R&R Please!!


End file.
